


Broken

by sewinshut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Jackson, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's kept it a secret all his life and he isn't ready to let anyone know. But the pack has a way of finding things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He rolls the purple pill between his fingers, he can still taste the chemical bitterness from the day before. He’s taken them since he was eleven and he still can't bare the taste of them. But he hates what he is with out them more than the taste. He pops them into his mouth and swallows them dry. He doesn't look in the mirror as he hides the pills and the heavy bottle of pheromones back under the sink where they’ll hide until he needs them again tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

He put a lot of work into making everyone think he didn't have to try. No one saw the hours of studying so he did to be top of the class, the late night early morning practices to stay captain of the swim and lacrosse team. They had to think it came easy, that was key to his whole façade. That and his relationship with Lydia, which if anyone really looked could see they really weren't in a "Relationship". They were close, really close but only together because well it was better to be with someone than alone in high school. That didn't mean that he didn't care about her, he just knew he was as much as a piece of her façade as she was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny knew but he was the only exception. His parents, the doctors, his therapist he didn't have a say in them knowing but Danny, he choose to tell him. He was terrified to tell him, not because he was scared Danny was going stop being his friend or ridicule him. He had just never admitted it out loud to anyone. they were playing some video game, that he can't remember the name of because he was so nervous. "Dude, what's up? You keep dyeing?" Danny asked pausing the game. He remembered freezing and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Jackson? Really is something wrong?" Danny asked worried. "can.. can I tell you something? That you won't tell anyone?" He asked quietly. "Of course you can. You can tell me anything." Danny said sitting down next him. "you can always tell me anything. Your my best friend."


	4. Chapter 4

One of the worst days of his life was the day his parents told him he was adopted, the second worst was the day he presented omega. Not that he thought omegas were a bad thing, he had been raised to believe in status equality. It was knowing he inherited the gene from parents who didn't want him, it was the nagging thought it the back of his head asking "is that why they didn't keep you?". His therapist says its normal for kids to base there doubts on their status, his so called hatred for himself at being an omega isn't unusually. As he's been told omegas have a higher rate of emotional unbalance due to an unfair judging on status but he should realize how lucky he was to have been raised in a non status influenced home. He dose, he knows he was lucky to have them. But that doesn't change the fact he cant stand his own biology and his therapist. She doesn't seem to realize he doesn't hate omegas in general, he respects them. Their a vital part of the world, he just doesn't want to be one, a useless one at that.


	5. Chapter 5

When coach announced that he'd be co-captioning the lacrosse ose team with McCall, his first thought was he had done something wrong. That he hadn't been putting in enough extra practice sessions, that he had gotten slow or too confident in his position. That the team had some how found out and talked to coach and he thought this would more kinder than just outright kicking him off the team. All of these ideas still ran through his as coach pulled him aside and told him " Jackson don't think of this as a demotion, but a way to relieve some of the responsibility of leadership on to McCall. To free you up for other extracurricular activities ok. Nice talk buddy." Coach said patting his shoulder before turning to yell at Greenberg. He could hear Stilinski chuckling from behind him, turning to shoot off some insult when he caught the pity in McCall stare. He felled the locker room with his injured pride.  
He felt even more pitiful when Isaac and Boyd started improving at an alarming rate, he had the side bruises to prove it. His saving grace was Stilinski still sucked and warmed the bench. He put in triple time on the field in attempted to put the balance back on the field. Nothing worked, not the extra practices, the increase in alpha pheromones that made him more aggressive, nothing. The only logical idea he could come up with was they were taking drugs and the newly arrived Derek Hale was the dealer.


	6. Chapter 6

No amount of purple pills could take away the overwhelming desire to please the people around him, to coach that meant being the star player, to Lydia the perfect boyfriend, to Danny the accepting best friend which he was happy to play, to his parents the happy son which was probably his most challenging role. No amount of alpha pheromones could take away the incredible pain of being a failure to everyone. No amount of reassurance or plutonic cuddling from Danny could settle his emotions and the closer his heat got the more fried they became. He counted down the days like they the seconds before the end of the world and the less purple pills he counted the more desperate he became for some answer to his problems.


	7. Chapter 7

It hits him unprepared because no ones ever really prepared to go into heat. It hits hard and fast like a shot of adrenaline and leaves him gasping on his bed. All the doors and windows are locked and every crack is filled to prevent any of his pheromones from escaping the room. His parents are away for a conference and won't be back till long after his heat is over. Hopefully he will remain alone until he can start taking his purple pills again. It will be seven days of pure agonizing pain in which the school will think he is away with his parents and not curled up naked begging for a knot in his bedroom.  
A million things he will regret later when he is sane again filter throw his head as he lays in a pool of sweat and slick. From Derek in his tight leather jacket that clings to his broad shoulder so perfectly and stubble, to Isaac with his shy smile and curls, even some times McCall (he'll regret those the most). Those will be the one to make him crave someone, a strong alpha or even a cocky beta but anyone who can take away the pain and make him feel whole and wanted. He'll question every decision he made that lead up to him being alone. He'll think of how nice it would be to have an alpha wrap their arms around him and how wonderful it'll be to have a pup.   
Then he'll think of the rejection and the disappointment from all of them. The disgust on all of their faces when they find out he's worthless, the whispers and rumors that'll start at school. Coach kicking him off the team, Lydia abandoning him now that he no longer fits the mold she needs. The worst thought will be of the pups he will never carry, hold, love, that will never smile up at him. When he's at that point his only saving graces are 1: Danny never appears in the good nor the bad, 2: He knows he will never abandon his pups like his birth parents because he will never have any. He is an omega that can't bare pups.


	8. Chapter 8

He always feels like he has more to prove after coming back from heat. A generic lie about where he's been falls from his lips without trying, they always buy it. But he'll still spend the rest the day terrified of anyone catching a hint of omega on him. He'll spend even longer on the field today make sure he's still caught up to McCall and them. Danny tries to coddled him and for the most part he ignores it even if apart of him admits that its nice to find his favorite protein bars and energy drink in his locker. He'll buy Danny's drinks next time they head to the jungle as his way to thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

He hates Thursdays, therapy days. He leaves school early to drive far enough away he doesn't risk the chance if running into anyone he knows. Only Danny will know where he dispear to Every Thursday. He'll spend two hours in the presence of a beta who blames all of his problems on his omega status. He'll bite his tounge and try not to be sarcastic with his response ( he got extra therapy sessions and risked the school finding out the last time ). He'll spend the majority of his time creating a mental to do list of week, he has an English paper due, date night with Lydia, he needs to restock the protein bars and drinks in the locker room, talk to coach about the game line up for Friday, and order more suppressants. When his therapist is finally tired of hearing herself talk he'll go home run off all his pent of rage before indulging in a bubble bath (Hey Thursdays are emotionally draining even if he didn't open himself) and sleep away the rest of the day. That's how every Thursday goes, how this Thursday should have gone but half way to his car he spots Derek fucking hale and his little gang. He can't even pretend he wasn't coming out of the therapy clinic, its the only thing in the direction he's coming from and Fuck he just made eye contact. Great their all looking and Derek's fucking smirk, he can't even walk any faster without them knowing he's trying to run away.


	10. Chapter 10

"How's it feel being a bench warmer?" Jackson has to bite his tongue when he catches stiles mumbled insult. He can not believe coach took him out of the game and he has to be benched while McCall, Lahey and Boyd were still in the game. He almost breaks his hand from gripping the bench when McCall makes the winning goal. Stilinski screams and rushes out on to the field as McCall is lifted up in air leaving Jackson alone on the bench. He leaves the field without so much as a glance back at the celebrating team.

Whiskey is not his alcohol of choice, it leaves his mouth hot and dry. It burns his throat as it goes downs. He prefers his drinks sweet, but whiskey is what his dad keeps on hand in his study and he really needs a drink. Its one of the only times he has let himself get shot faced, alcohol dose not mix well with the suppressant and before he knows it his phone is in his hand. Screen blurred by his tears he's dialed what he hopes is Danny's number. Because Danny is safe, Danny will coddled him and tell him everything is alright. Danny will let him cry himself dry and never judge him. He wants Danny, because Danny is the closest he will ever get to having an alpha.

He's on the hallway floor half way down the hall, half empty bottle of whiskey next to him. He's curled into a ball and doesn't hear the front door open but catches the stairs squeak. He sees a blur squat next to him and feels a warm hand run through his hair. He moans at the touch and hears a faint chuck. Warm arms wrap around him and he's picked up like a child, usually he'd get angry but he can't help but nuzzle against the persons cheek. It's the most body contact he's had in months and he doesn't want to let go of this person who smells like warmth. He feels his shirt come off and Danny's never striped him unless he puked but he doesn't remember puking. Suddenly he feels scared and can't remember Danny's number or if he remembered to take his pills tonight. Hands, warm hands knead his cheek and he's flooded with alpha pheromones that calm his nerves. And the last thing he members is that hand on his cheek and the comforter being pulled over him.


	11. Chapter 11

He wakes up to a sore throat and the lingering scent. It doesn't accrue to him till much later when Danny's sitting in his living room, that Danny's scent is flowers. A panic sets in as he realizes this, who? Who smells like warmth? Who did he call and how did they get in his house? Oh god did they smell it? Could they know? No no no no, have they told someone? A million things run throw his head he realize Danny has move from the coach to the floor. "What's wrong Jackson?" Danny asks scared. "Um did... did I call you last night did you come over?" Jackson asks biting his lip. Maybe he got it wrong, just blowing it all out of proportion. "No I was at the jungle all night." Danny says checking his phone. "No, no missed call."   
"oh shit." Jackson says suddenly sick "Will you grab my phone and... and check you I called?" "ya, just tell me what's going on?" Danny said unlocking the phone. "I got drunk and forgot to take my pills and...I called someone, they came over." Jackson whispers curling into a ball. Danny freezes over the phone, eyes blown wide in shock. "Did they.. did they do anything to you? Tell me Jackson be honest. Did they did they hurt you?" "No. They.. they put me to bed." Jackson says calming Danny. "Good because I'd kill them. It looks like you called Derek hale? Why do you ever have his number?"


	12. Chapter 12

Danny stays the night, he doesn't have to ask. Danny just know he doesn't want to be alone. They don't talk about it anymore and he pretends he doesn't realize closer Danny sits to him or how he lied about going to the bathroom to lock all windows. He also pretend that it doesn't make him just a bit happy that his friend cares so much. They watch reruns of some old show but he doesn't think either of them are really paying attention but neither of them change the TV. They stay like this till Danny talk him into going to bed around midnight but he doesn't think he'll sleep at all and he doesn't.  
He spends the whole night thinking about his issues. How he'll have to act if anyone finds out, if he'll be kicked off the team or if anyone will attack him. It's not a huge problem  
in beckon hills, omegas being treated unfairly but its still high school. There's teachers who won't allow it, won't stand for it but they aren't always around. And ya he admits it he's been a Dick at times but never about anyone status. He's never let anyone get bullied about it, they're style ya, the way they act sometimes, did he pick on team mates about there playing yes but that was to get them to try hard, to prove him wrong. Danny would stay with him, he had no doubt about that but there's only so much one person can do. He had his own life to worry about and Jackson couldn't make him spend all his time on protecting him. Lydia wouldn't out right reject him but she wouldn't risk her status. She would feel betrayed, he had kept a such a secret from her and mad she wasn't the first to figure it out.

It's five am when he glance at his clock, he hasn't slept a second but still hadn't thought of any ideas about what to do. He hears his phone chirp and slips out of the bed trying not to wake Danny. He gasps as he reads the message.  
From : Derek hale We need to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

He doesn't know if hes just paranoid but it feels like someones watching him. He's going insane it has to be the only explanation as to why he keeps seeing things in his peripheral that arent really there.  
Danny leaves early the next morning with the promise of calling later. His been left home alone a thousand times but suddenly he can't handle the eriee quite of the house. He feels as though he is suffacating In the empty and extremely alone. He's never felt more isolated. It makes him hate himself.... well more than he did before. Now he hates himself for hating himself. All of his problems wouldn't exist if he didn't already hate himself. If he could have been confident, if he could have been useful, if they hadn't told him he wasn't theirs maybe he would have been different. He could have been happy as an omega, wouldn't have felt the need to hide his status. He thinks about what it would like, to walk tall as a omega, to find an alpha to settle down with an have a pup or two. How he wouldn't have to find calmness at the bottom of a pill bottle, to not be filled with this overwhelming fear of being found out. Its the first time he has let himself think about this with out being in heat. Its feels like opening a stuffed closet and letting everything come rushing out at once, he doesn't know what to do with these emotions. Nothing is making any sense to him but he knows he needs to do something.

To: Derek Hale When?


	14. Chapter 14

The instant response shocks him and shakes his confidence a little .

From: Derek Hale Tomorrow ten pm old hale house  
It isn't a question, and he's never wanted to disobey something so much. But as much as he hates how he hears it in Derek's stupid arrogant confident voice, he can't come up a snarky comeback. He glares at the phone screen for five minutes before giving up and texting back. He feels defeated, more defeated than every single time he has to rent the notebook with Lydia.

To: Derek Hale fine.

He spends the rest of the day counting and recounting his pills in between bouts of panic where he debates cancelling. What every happens tomorrow he plans to end it in a bubble bath and a ton of chocolate. He's beyond glad his parents are still away on business and he doesn't have to deal with their half worried glances.


	15. Chapter 15

"You came, figured you'd chicken out." Derek said leaning against a tree.  
"I said I'd come." Jackson said praying his voice wouldn't waver.  
"You did, you come alone?" Derek ask smirking  
"D-did you?" Jackson stutters afraid. He didn't even think about bring anyone. Shit what if his little pack was in the woods. "Ya, I mean I'm not the one with any thing to worry about." Derek says staring him down.  
Jackson doesn't know what to say to that without giving himself away. He just glares at Derek hoping he move this conversation along so he can find out exactly how much he knows. "An unmated omega pretending to an alpha sneaking out to an alpha in a secluded area at night alone. You must not watch horror movies or too much poon." Derek says smirking at the blush spreading on Jackson face. "Really thought you'd be smarter, I mean you'd did manage to hide your status but your getting sloppy." Derek says stalking closer to him.  
"I don't know what you think you know but I am not omega." Jackson says trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He subconsciously takes a step back from Derek's overwhelming presents. "Still playing the denial card? Really? Why else would you be willing to meet like this after our last encounter?" Derek says shaking his head.  
"Look you don't know what your talking about." Jackson growls out in a failed attempt of confidence. "But I do." Derek says rolling his eyes. "You should be more careful of who you call." "N-no look I don't know what you think but your wrong. I'm not..an omega." Jackson says panicking, backing in to a tree. "Jackson just admit it. Your sweating through your pheromones." Derek says sighing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Look I'm not an omega, leave me alone." Jackson says turning away. "Who broke you?" Derek shouts after him. Jackson pause his eyes go wide and he has to bite his lip to prevent from sobbing. 'I was born broken.' He thinks before finally walking away. He dose not think,let's his mind go blank because he'll break down sobbing. He thought he his it better but he's just shattered glass they can see through so   
did any of this even matter? Had he wasted his life trying to hide the chips and cracks of his life?

The pack avoids him at school or at least he doesn't see them outside of classes. Hes somewhat relieved at that but he still feels like he's being watch. He doubles up on pharamones and avoids the shower after lacrosse practice until everyone else goes home. He's under the spray when he hears the lockeroom door slam shut "thought I smelled something sweet"


	17. Chapter 17

He backs against the tile wall yet another mistake on his part. Matt corners him, he’s fucked up big time and he doesn't know how to get himself out. “I knew it that sweet scent was you. God it's so intoxicating. But it didn't make sense until now. Your such a pretty omega.” “ I don't know what your talking about.” God it doesn't sound believable even to him. Matt smirks and it makes his stomach turn. “Come on I know there's a brain in that pretty little head, even you can't believe that bullshit. Fake pheromones huh? And suppressants?” Matt says taking a deep breath. “Bet no one's even touched a prude like you.” He runs a hand down Jackson's chest. “You're fucking crazy. Get off me.” Jacksons tries growling out puffing his chest. Big, alphas are big, make yourself as big as possible. “Cute.” Matt says grinning. “I could make you a happ-ah!” Matt doesn't finish his comment as a knee collides with his stomach. As soon as his knees hit the tiles, Jackson makes a beeline for his shorts and keys. His shorts are barely on before his running across the parking lot. GOD! Why did I park so far????? He thinks fumbling his keys. He’s scratch the paint but that's really the last worry. NOW if he could just get in the damn car! He hears the locker door bang and his blood freezes. His whole body stills as he's hit with the overbearing acidic smell of angry alpha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dose anyone want to see this continue? If so ideas, thoughts and pairings ?

“That was stupid”. He growls

He stalks forward. Jackson hears the keys hit the pavement fuck fuck fuck! “Your such a fucking tease you know that? You prance around this school like hot shit but you're just a little insecure omega in need an alpha aren’t you? I can't wait to tell the school, you know if you’d had just played nice I might not have said a word but now front page news baby.” “n-no.” Jackson whines. Matt grabs his chin pulling him forward. “Still a chance, if you be a good little omega for me.” He can't speak and he’s pretty sure if he did it be nothing a stuttering mess. He whimpers and he can see the satisfaction in matt's eyes as he pulling his head closer. He might just throw up if matt kiss him. He’s trembling and there's tears in his eyes in his eyes. There's lips on his and he can feel matt’s tongue trying to coax his mouth open. When it doesn't work it feels like his jaws going to snap from matt's hand.

Suddenly it's all gone. His eyes open, when had they closed? Matts on the ground clutching his ribs. I .. I think you broke my ribs.” matt gasps out.”Your lucky I don't do a whole lot more.” Derek growls “ Car now.” He wants to obey but he still can't move. He's frozen in place and as much as he wants to run away he can't. It's like the airs been sucked from his lungs.


	19. Chapter 19

“NOW.” It's like a shock and he's pressed against the car, he can't get the door open probably because being pressed against it doesnt give a lot of leverage. He doesn't know how he finally gets in but he's winded and shaking. There moving long before he realizes but he can't make out a thing going by whether its adrenaline or just how fast derek's going. ‘Oh god he hasn't said anything why hasn't he said anything? Where are we even going? Oh god.’ he wraps his arms around himself suddenly feeling shy. He's in a car shirtless with an alpha and even he can smell the omega pheromones that scream scared. “It's ok.” Derek says in what must be his comforting voice. It doesn't work. “W-where are we going?” he stutters out. “Somewhere safe.” “For you or me?” he whispers. “If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already or let matt do it.” Derek growls. He feels tears sting his eyes just at the thought of matt. “Come on” Derek says holding the car door open Jackson hadn't even realized they'd stopped. “Where are we?” he says glancing around. “My loft.” “W-why?” “ Because I figured you didn't want your whole neighborhood to smell the omega surrounding you. Now come on.” He doesn't know why he keeps following Derek's orders but he does and be for he knows it he's inside Derek's loft staring at a living room full of people who've fallen silent at their arrival.


	20. Chapter 20

“What the fuck derek.” isaac says standing up. “why’d you bring him here?” Erica growls. “Wait do you smell that?” boyd asks. “what's going on? whys he shirtless?” Scott asks. He feels like the world's caving in around him and he can't breathe.the thick metallic scent of  omega panic fills the air. Something hits his shoulder and he can't help the flinching as it wraps around him, he opens his eyes to see stiles in front of him, and a red hoodie wrapped around his shoulders. “Your ok.” Stiles says in a whisper. A new batch of tears sting his eyes because of course, of fucking course stiles fucking stilinski is a fucking alpha.


	21. Chapter 21

“Oh shit please don't cry.” stiles say panicking. “oh god i didn't mean to make you cry!” “Is he ok?” Allison asks nervous “W-what happened?” “Seriously why is he shirtless?” Scott asks again. “That's the most concerning thing to you!?” Stiles yells. “Derek  whats going on?” Allison says ignoring scott  “Sit. we’ll talk in a minute. Get him a shirt from my room and a bottle of water.” Derek barks and they follow. They regroup in the kitchen assembled around like a crappy version the round table but no noble deeds are about to be made just secrets told.“solo … what's going on?”Boyd asks breaking the silence that only lasted a minute.  “First off, what's said here stays here understood?” Derek's says glaring until everyone agreed “Jacksons an omega.”  “What the hell ?” Erica yell “since when?”  “is this a joke?” Isaac whispered “Shut up.” Derek growled. ‘Oh god.’ Jackson thinks curling in one himself ‘ years of being careful, of hiding and it was all over.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating I lost inspiration and direction. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions i'd love to hear them


	22. Chapter 22

He doesn't make it very long sitting at the table, it turns into an all-out shitshow. Not that it was in a shit show before that. But he can't take the looks that are getting thrown at him, from outrage, anger and disgust. He's probably making up the last one in his head but that's just because he feel so disgusted. He put a lot of fucking effort into keeping this Secret, a lot of pills, a lot of therapy, a lot of pheromones, a lot of missing games because because of Heats. He's pacing back and forth in someone's bedroom, he took the the first unlocked or he could find. He wishes he had his phone phone so he could call Danny because just maybe Danny can make some sense out of this or at least talking him down. He's trying to find some way that he can flip this at school finds out, that it's just rumors tstarted by jealous kids cause who would believe Matt anyways but then he has the rest of them to think about and well while they're all their own type of outcast none of them are known for being Liars. He could try and find some way to make it out that he's just the victim of them being a bullies. But he really just dosent want to be a fucking victum. Because that's just another fucking stereotype that he's trying to distance himself from as an Omega. Growls and frustration punches the wall. He doesn't know what he's going to do any way that this turns out isnt going to work out for him. Everyone's going to find out, he's going to have to change schools but rumors spread he knows he started some himself.   
" Ugh" He collapses on the floor in frustration. He curls into a ball and his eyes start to water. That just makes him more mad because he's not sad so he doesn't know why he's crying. God he wishes Danny was here as he wipes his hears them on the borrowed .


	23. Chapter 23

He doesn't know how long he stays curled up on the floor long enough that he can hear the argument in the kitchen has died down but nobody's come to talk to him. He's decided though wiping away the last few tears on his face that he isn't going to let them control the situation because what does he have to lose now, and the last thing he's going to do is let these people think they got something on him. Some way to intimidate him, so he squares his shoulders and he gets ready to go out there. And if just, if he freezes at the door knob and shutters for a brief second, not even that really he tells himself it's okay, that's fine because he's Jackson fucking Whitmore captain of the lacrosse team and captain of the swim team, straight a fucking student.Hes the guy all the girls want to fucking date and all the guys want to be.  
He takes a deep breath and opens the the door to face the whole group standing in the hallway. He lose some of his conviction and just might whimper a little.He was lot more confident when he didn't think he had to face them all right there outside the door.  
So we were talking and there's some things we would like you to fill in for us maybe we should take this conversation to the living room? Style says trying to be The Negotiator of the group.  
Okay so maybe Jackson lost a lot of his nerve so he just nods his head and and heads to the living room. They form a circle around him forcing him to sit in the only recliner in the room. He waits for them to say something to anyone to say anything because he's pretty sure he opens his mouth right now you just might puke on Derek Hale's rug.


End file.
